The Ether Glow
by Zephyr Fyrian
Summary: As the two began slowly dancing, the young lady looked up at her male friend, studying his face. In the firelight his face had been, although pale, colored by the red flames. But now, in the cold light of the fairies and the full moon, his face looked like it had been carved from white stone. His quicksilver eyes reflected the moonlight and shone through the dark.


**(A/N) This time I tried a bit to make it more of a descriptive (poetic?) style of writing. If it worked, please tell me. It might just sound cheesy.**

* * *

 _The marble steps glittered in the soft golden candlelight, transforming the simple stairway into a waterfall of oranges and yellows, all mixed together in a beautiful sunset swirl of pigment. The flames' shadows danced across the stone walls, turning them from beige to cinnamon. Wall sconces lit with tiny fairy lights adorned the wall outside the Great Doors, adding some white and pink touches to the warm lighting outside the Hall._

 _The sounds of instumental music drifted through the closed iron doors, giving the Entrance Hall a sort of whimsical feel, as if music from other worlds were seeping in through tears in reality. The mystical feel was enhanced by the lighting and gentle breeze that swept the Hall._

 _Right outside the Great Doors waited a young man, hidden in the shadows not illuminated by the flickers of firelight or the flutter of fairy dust. As the music behind the Great Doors rose and grew louder, he stepped out of the dusky place behind the light and into the glittering of pixie glitter. His hair was the first thing to catch the light when he stepped out of the darkness; every strand of spun silver that swept back down the nape of his neck lit up from every side. His skin was the next thing to come into the light, his etheral porcelain face the only part of him that wasn't covered by dark fabric. Across his ivory face, a long white scar marred the skin, trailing down from his right temple, over his nose, across his lips and down the left side of his neck where it disappeared underneath his collar._

 _His eyes scanned the Entrance Hall, the unnerving cold mercury gaze enough to turn the entire Hall chilly, disregarding the warmth from the flames. The critical silver stare slid up the stairs, unfazed by the liquid appearance of the marble steps. As his eyes reached the top of the stairs, a flicker of movement caught his attention and he turned an infinitesimal amount to watch._

 _As he did so, a young woman entered the Hall at the top of the staircase. His eyes narrowed as he took her in, no emotion showing on his ashen face._

 _The young woman stepped down and began descending the stairs, the golden light bathing her in an array of vivid colors, reminiscent of the sunrise. She was dressed in a gown of dark red, the vibrancy of it amplified by the candles. The fabric flowed around her pixie-like body almost as if it had a mind of its own, swirling like ocean waves on a calm day. Her hair was long, a blanket of dark curls that fell from her head, falling over her shoulder and hanging around her hips like leaves from a willow tree._

 _To the young man, the woman appeared like a goddess, wise and beautiful. She descended the stairs with natural grace, lacking the stiff posture of most proper ladies. She was perfectly at ease, gliding down the waterfall of glittering marble that led down into the Entrance Hall. When she reached the bottom, the young man took her hand and kissed it, before offering her his arm. She smiled softly up at him, and slipped her arm under his, resting her hand on his forearm. He smiled back, though his smile was significantly more discreet; his mouth only slightly raised at the corners._

 _He gently pulled her towards the Great Doors, placing his hand and willing them to open. It was an impressive feat of wandless magic, to open such a large and magically reinforced door, but he achieved it nonetheless._

 _The Great Doors gave way and opened into the Great Hall. The ceiling was a beautiful sunset tonight, enchanted to mimick the sky outside. Sconces with fairy light decorated it like tiny sparkling stars. The room was filled with other young adults, all dressed in formal attire, who had been talking and eating. When the Great Doors swung wide to reveal the young man and his partner, all movement had ceased, save a blonde woman with wide blue eyes who clapped vigorously at the arrival._

 _The young woman, still clutching onto the young man's arm, smiled widely at the enthusiastic girl and gave her a small wave._

 _Two other young men, one with untidy black hair and the other with flaming red, slowly approached the pair, each one holding the hand of another young lady. The red-haired fellow was with a curly blonde, and the black haired young man was with the red-haired boy's sister._

 _"Took you long enough," the redhead muttered to the pale young man._

 _"Shut up, weasel." he replied, though his tone lacked true malice._

 _The black haired boy grinned at his two friends, the redhead and the blonde, before turning to the brunette holding onto the latter's arm._

 _"I haven't seen you this dressed up since the Yule Ball," he said, adjusting his glasses where they sat on his nose. His emerald eyes behind the lenses were sparkling amusedly._

 _"Hey," the brunette complained, placing a hand on her hip. The action caused her silk dress the ripple. "I wore a dress to Bill and Fleur's wedding."_

 _The redhead girl who was holding the black haired boy's hand smiled._

 _"And I see you're trying to up your game," she quipped._

 _"Indeed I am, Ginny." the brunette replied, tilting her head up in mock arrogance._

 _Ginny, the redheaded girl, laughed with her friend. They chatted happily together for a few more minutes, eyes sparkling in the firelight and dresses shimmering from fairy dust, before the fair-haired young man quietly pulled his partner away from the two couples and into the center of the Great Hall._

 _"Are you ready for this?" he asked her in a low voice. As the Head Boy and Girl, they had to open the Graduation Ball with the first dance._

 _"Yes," the young woman replied, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm ready."_

 _The young man took one of her hands in his own and placed his other hand on her waist, smiling encouragingly. The sun had set and the light was now only coming from the candles and the fairy lights hovering above the Hall. The light was now more white that orange, casting deep shadows around the large room and illuminating the glitter of the pixie dust on the dresses of the women._

 _As the two began slowly dancing, the young lady looked up at her male friend, studying his face. In the firelight his face had been, although pale, colored by the red flames. But now, in the cold light of the fairies and the full moon, his face looked like it had been carved from white stone. His quicksilver eyes reflected the moonlight and shone through the dark. Thin strands of platinum fell across his face, gleaming in the low light._

 _"Excited for Graduation?" he asked her, a slight smirk on his handsome face._

 _"Of course I am," she replied, her tone mildly scolding. "Why ever not?"_

 _"I thought you'd be sad to leave all the essays and exams," he laughed a little, raising a silvery eyebrow._

 _"Hmph," the young woman huffed and looked away from her partner._

 _He only laughed._

 _"You're ridiculous, Hermione," he shook his head, but leaned to kiss her forehead. "But that's why I love you."_

 _There was silence. And then-_

 _"I love you too, Draco."_

* * *

 **(A/N) Okay, yeah, I know. Hermione's hair is not perfect and it doesn't really look like willow leaves, but I needed some way to describe it.**

 **Did it suck? Tell me what you thought with a good old review! :3**


End file.
